A different Kyoko, a different Story
by Kiogami
Summary: What if the whole time, Kyoko had actually been clever? What if her real personality-covered up by her devotion to Sho for so long- was actually calculating, and intelligent?
1. A different Kyoko

Skip beat Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat nor do I own anything in it, or associated with it.

Subject: What If… Kyoko had been cleverer the whole time? What if she was very calculating, but didn't show it because she was so utterly devoted to sho? Would Revenge have been different?... We'll see.

Chapter 1 –a different Kyoko. Kyoko POV

She just **told** the receptionist that she wanted to be a celebrity! Why did't that stupid receptionist **understand?**

This person-Mr. Sawara (according to the receptionist), was clearly a man in power. She suddenly became very wary.

"Hmm. So you want to become a Celebrity."

Kyoko stared at the man(smiling, of course, so he would like her), after she had answered with a bright and cheery "Yes!" of total confidence—the kind these professional people like to hear. Was this man stupid? She had **just said **loud and clear that she wanted to be a celebrity. Why was he asking again?

"You're a lively one. That's good." He said, already smiling. Kyoko was silently rejoicing. Of course she was lively, like she would let the man-the decider of her fate-see anything but lively!

"Which section of our Agency would you like to join?" The man said, still smiling. Section? Kyoko gave him a curious look. What was that?

"A singer?" Ohhh. Kyoko's lightbulb clicked. section was the **kind** of celebrity. Beating Shotaro in singing would be satisfying, but unfortunately, Kyoko sighed inwardly, her singing was terrible, well, just not good enough to beat Shotaro. Keeping the smile on, she replied.

"I prefer listening to it." though not Shotaro's. The man didn't seem ruffled and went on.

"An actress?" Actress. Hm. she might be good at it, but she had actually never tried… Kyoko wondered if they would take a maybe. She had better be careful, don't play this up too large. Probably not, these pro's go all the way. To become successful, she have to go all the way as well. So with a well thought look(but of course the smile is still on), she gave her answer.

"I have had no previous interest in acting, though I'd like to try it. Is there a third category?"She smiled sweetly while giving a distinctly desperate look. Kyoko's look was highly calculated. She should look slightly desperate, so he would smile and try to reassure her, all the while unconsciously noting her strong will and determination. These people were such gullible fools—just like she had been.

"Of course, sweetie, don't worry so much!" The man said with a reassuring smile. "There's Talent, too!"

Talent? Hmm. She had many various talents, she knew, though most geared to the service industry-thanks to Shotaro's PARENTS. Since this seemed to be the last category, all the pims and jams mixed to one broad group- of course she would take it. She made herself start beaming with a look of inward pride. So they went all the way? Well-so did she!

"I think I may have a few interesting talents." She quietly replied, with a careful look of barely concealed pride. Hmm. She didn't want the man to think that she was full of herself. That would not be good, and would make him all the more likely NOT to make her a star.

He was finally looking at her with true interest-not the half polite, half I'd-rather-be-somewhere-else look he had giving her until then. "Well, what kind?" he asked. What should she say? Oh, she would give him a little mystery, as well as another healthy dose of confidence.

"If you give me a chance at stardom, you'll see. I guarantee that you'll enjoy it!" She answered, shyly smiling. She turned up the shyness just a notch up so the request she had made wouldn't seem too braggish, and too self confident. She knew that too much of anything was a bad thing. She wondered why she had been so devoted to that bastard Shotaro for so long.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to tell me what it is you're so good at, or else I won't be able to submit you." The man-Mr. Sawara- said, with a sad look on his face. Kyoko thought about it. Then she decided to maybe take a small chance, and hope for the best.

"well, if I tell you, then you won't be as happy when I perform it for the first time!" This time, she had decided to go with almost crying. A smiling, almost crying look was a girl's secret weapon. Those always made her look so desperate and determined. Men always reacted differently when girls like her cried, even if was just Dumb Shotaro looking dopey. Unfortunately, the reactions were always unpredictable.

The man looked down and sighed. "if you can't tell me what it is you want to become a star for, then what can I do for you? You probably just want to become closer to Ren Tsuruga. So please leave." Kyoko could have kicked herself, she had been so STUPID. She sighed. If that was the way he was going to play like **that**, then she would MAKE him obey her. No point in kissing up anymore. She let the mask that was her face, the almost crying, smiling one fall. Almost instantly, her aura, one of shining sincerity and hope before, faded into something cold and hard. Something that was the REAL her. Her face became passive, cold and indifferent, as she summoned up her spirits, prepared for the worst.


	2. A different Story

Skip beat Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat nor do I own anything in it, or associated with it.

Subject: What If… Kyoko had been cleverer the whole time? What if she was very calculating, but didn't show it because she was so utterly devoted to sho? Would Revenge have been different?... We'll see.

Chapter 2- A different Story

The man suddenly looked back at Kyoko, and she wondered what he was looking at. Most people seemed to be scared of her apparitions. This man was strange.

The man (Mr. Sawara) was indeed looking at Kyoko strangely. He had sensed the sudden change of expression and aura. He came to the conclusion that this was the "surprise" she didn't want him to see. It was obvious that she had true acting talent; only the most professional actors could completely change their surrounding atmosphere like this girl. He then, in turn, wondered why she didn't say that she was good at acting earlier. Either way… He must not let this talent go to waste, or worse; join another Agency.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were good at acting?" Acting? Kyoko was confused. When had she told the man that she was acting?

"How can you tell that I'm a good actor? I didn't act anything out." Kyoko looked at the man with a confused expression.

"Er-How do I say this? Ahem. Well, you impressed me with your sudden change of personality there. That's acting."

**That's** acting? If **that** was acting, acting was really easy. Simply changing ones emotions is a simple task; she had done it her **whole life**! And all this time she could have become an actor. Ok. She had better appear flustered and embarrassed now, so he would forgive her for her stupidity.

"Sorry…. I-I didn't know that changing your emotions was considered acting…. Sorry." She stumbled out, putting a bright red blush on, to strengthen the effect.

The man grinned enthusiastically. "With talent **this** good, you might actually win the audition! Then you'll really be a full fledged actor!" He started taking papers out of his briefcase, all the while muttering,"yes…yes…the application form… that…"

Kyoko smiled cheerfully, all hyper and peppy now, to be given the chance to audition, so **easily**, it was as if god was on her side! God was on her side, she was sure, as she had wasted her whole life, and if god wasn't on her side, she might as well go make a deal with the devil!

They were still sitting in the front lobby when Ren Tsuruga walked in. He walked in to a smiling Mr. Sawara, sitting in front of a girl that had an even **bigger** smile plastered on her face. Ren wanted to know what was going on.

"Hello, Mr. Sawara, and young miss."(sparkle sparkle) Ren smiled blindingly. "Care to fill me in on what's going on?"

Kyoko was appalled(but didn't show it, of course.). She realized that she didn't have to hate Ren anymore, since Shotaro had ditched her, but she didn't like him anyways. She was sure that stars were no good, but since Ren had, so far given her no reason to hate him, she would just give him a polite reply.

Mr. Sawara beat her to it. Beaming brilliantly, he exclaimed, "Ren! You're here! Ms. Mogami here, she has an amazing acting talent, simply superb, of course not better than yours of course, but still! And so I'm going to let her sign up for the audition, and…(silence). Mr. Sawara stopped in mid sentence, after taking in that the girl had given Ren a simple Hello-nice-to-meet-you greeting, and then looked away with a uninterested look. **Given Ren Tsuruga(voted most handsome and gentle man alive) an UNINTERESTED LOOK.** His brain was going overdrive, as having not seen the scene he had expected to unfold(which really would have happened 99.999999999% of the time)His eyes were popping out as he realized that whatever reason the girl wanted to become a star, it wasn't because of Ren. Why, she didn't look as if she even CARED about him! He looked back at Ren, who himself had a surprised look on his face, of course, it was gone instantly, replaced by an even brighter smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Mogami. Say, why do you want to become a star?" Ren was curious. He had expected her to go GAGA over him, not look away, as if she had better things to do. If it wasn't because of him, then why?

Kyoko contemplated what reason to give. She **definitly** wouldn't way that she wanted revenge on Shotaro. That would make her look like a foolish little girl, who had just omce here on whim. Then she realized, that that would make a **perfect** reason. Worded differently, of course.

Looking sad, but carefully keeping the smile glued to her face (the smile was **always **important. A sad smile was guaranteed to make her look mysterious, like she was reliving painful memories of the past…yeah right! Like the memories of loving Shotaro were **painful**. Ha! They aided her in her determination for revenge for than anything else! She should THANK the memories! Sad would also bring her pity. She used to hate pity, but realized now that it could be used as a tool).

She replied quietly. "Well, ever since I was young, I was not loved. My mother scorned me for not being perfect, and the only person I loved, the one person I had put aside all my personal wants and needs, and lived for since I was four…I recently found out that he too, scoffed me behind my back, and he only kept me around to be his free housekeeper and maid. No one has ever loved me. No one loves me now. i ruined my future, coming to Tokyo right after middle school just because that person wanted me to come. I want to become an idol because this is the only road besides poverty left to me… and because... (She drew a ragged breath, as if it really WERE painful to talk of such things)I want to be loved. Maybe if I have fans, they'll love more than my mother and the person had ever loved me…" There she trailed off, biting her lip to force tears into her eyes (for the effect, of course. ALL sad stories looked better with tears. The whole tragic heroine look helped too.)

Mr. Sawara was horrified. He felt extremely sorry for that poor, poor, girl. She had never had any love, and the only person she loved, and was devoted to, threw her away like trash. Anger filled him. That man is TERRIBLE to treat such an amazing girl that way. Why, he was on the verge of tears himself! Such a tragic story… He then vowed to make her a famous star, with millions of adoring fans, and make the person who used her **regret it**.

Ren Tsuruga, on the other hand, having experienced his share of pain in life as well, was not impressed. He looked at her, as an master actor, and knew right then, that her whole personality was an act; a brilliant act, to fool someone as well rehearsed in acting as Mr. Sawara, but her eyes gave her away. She really was a good actor, for those eyes could have fooled him. But…when, when He looked into those coppery eyes, with a true actors precision, he saw something other than the fake(but well done) pain. And what he saw was something frightening…Something deeply sinister…Cold, merciless and hard.


	3. The Audition

Skip beat Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat nor do I own anything in it, or associated with it.

Subject: What If… Kyoko had been cleverer the whole time? What if she was very calculating, but didn't show it because she was so utterly devoted to Sho? Would Revenge have been different?... We'll see.

Chapter 3-The Audition

Kyoko was thrilled that her words had evoked such a reaction in Mr. Sawara. She almost laughed aloud, except then that would have given her away. She continued her act, ending it with a faraway look. Then she looked down, and pretended to jump, as if suddenly realizing that she was in the presence company. She then gave a nervous laugh, accompanied with a blush, so they would forgive her. She noticed that Ren was looking at her with strangely. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Mr. Sawara spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that your life had been like that. But don't worry anymore!" He instantly brightened. "Once you become a star you'll have **Million**s of fans who will love and adore you!"

Kyoko smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Sawara, for giving me the chance to be loved!" Thank you, Mr. Sawara, for being so easily influenced...Idiot. Besides, whatever she really thought of love had to be hidden. Ha! As if she cared about **love**. Love was the most worthless thing in the world, a waste of time. There was no such thing. Love was what let her, and foolish girls like her to be taken advantage of. But she had to pull it off. She had to make Millions of people love her, to get her revenge on Shotaro. Her goal in life was to beat Shotaro, the man who had stood there and let her waste her life. Therefore, it was perfectly reasonable that she should cheat, steal, lie, and threaten…whatever it took to get her revenge. If the devil existed…she would be first in line to sell her soul.

Mr. Sawara arranged the papers in front of him into a neat stack. "So, Ms. Mogami…here are the audition forms. The audition is in nine days. Because you came at such a last minute time, you will have the least time to prepare. But I feel that you should at least be given a chance to chase your dream. All the information you will need is here." He handed her the stack of papers.

"Ren!" An unfamiliar voice was calling his name. Ren, who had been staring at Kyoko the entire time, turned around.

"Yashiro! Coming!" The man-Yashiro-had Ren said? Came to where they had been sitting. He was a professional looking man, Kyoko noted. So professional looking, with glasses too, that he was obviously another man in power, also since Ren had reacted so quickly.

"Ren! The editor from Will magazine is already here. You can't waste time standing around and talking! You've got to-wait? Who's this?" Yashiro had finally seen Kyoko. Kyoko reasoned that she had to bow, and smile, so the man would approve of her too. She might even slip in a little note of now nice and generous Mr. Sawara was…just to curry some favor.

"Hello, My name is Kyoko Mogami. I hope to become a celebrity within this Agency. Mr. Sawara has very generously allowed me to audition as well." She gave a cheerful grin, and a small, polite bow. She was secretly thanking Sho's parents again, for training her so well in the service industry. The show business was going to be a piece of cake!

Yashiro smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Mogami, sorry to cut our meeting short, but Ren has to be somewhere. Good luck with the Audition!" Yashiro started tugging on Ren's shirt. Ren instantly turned around , and they walked away together.

Kyoko smiled, and it was an evil grin. She would let no obstacles stop her. If there was an audition, then she would win it.

-The day of the Audition-

Kyoko was in a room with a lot of other girls. Many of them were good looking, but she realized, that they didn't really have anything going for them. So what if they were **pretty**. She bet they couldn't do anything close to what they could. Maybe they could…what? Play the **piano? Dance**? Pathetic. But she had better play nice, just in case one of them really did have talent. She didn't want to make any unnecessary enemies, who would inevitably get in the way of her revenge. She had purposely not done any makeup, though the nice lady at Darayuma's had offered, but she must make herself look as small, and weak and insignificant as possible. That way, she would be overlooked, and they would all underestimate her. Lucky she was last too. That way, she would attract the most attention, and keep it.

"WHO BROUGHT A KID LIKE THIS HERE? I'M RISKING MY LIFE FOR THIS AUDITION!" Kyoko looked towards where all the shouting was coming from. There was a pretty girl with black hair, yelling at a little girl with reddish/blondish bushy hair. She instantly resolved not to get involved, and let herself sink deeper into the surrounding crowd. "WHERE'S HER MOTHER, HUH?" the black haired one suddenly threw the kid at a random girl. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The little girl was crying, and most of the girls in the room were trying to get her to calm down, and reassure her. How stupid. Kyoko sent her most withering glance to the little girl, while muttering.

"Little girl, you really think that you can always get help by crying?" Without her noticing it, her evil aura had already seeped into the room. She then smiled and stood up, because the audition lady had come, and was telling them to go to the audition hall. All the girls around her were chattering with nervousness, so she did too. Never stand out in that crowd.

She followed the group up to the stage, in the second line, because she was the last one. She saw Mr. Sawara sitting at the judges table, and gave him a smile. He grinned back, his smile accompanied with a wink. No one had noticed this silent communication, as she had been very careful to make it unnoticed. Who knows who might get jealous? Scanning the rest of the judges, Kyoko was shocked to find that the President of LME, the MOST important person was not there! It seemed like the other auditioners had noticed as well, because there was an outbreak of confused murmuring. BOOM! Suddenly, all these women, who had come out of nowhere, started dancing, their hips moving at an unbelievable pace. There was a man in the middle of it all, wearing a sombrero-looking thing and an equally foreign-looking outfit. Kyoko was astonished, and slightly annoyed that the president was like THIS (she instantly came to this conclusion because, well, who else could it be?). Why did the president have to give such a flashy entrance? After what he did, it would be near impossible to make an impression on the judges! The man threw his hat off, and spoke into a microphone, also seemingly coming out of thin air.

"I'm Lory Takarada. Hello everybody." Kyoko looked around at the other girls, and they all seemed to be shocked out of their minds as well. A couple minutes later, after the initial shock had worn off, they got their instructions on the first round. First, they were to say why they want to become a star. Then, they were to perform their talent. Kyoko didn't want to use acting as her talent. That was her secret weapon, used only during emergencies, or saved for last. She had decided to use something from her past, Katsura-Muki, the art of vegetable peeling. She had gotten Taisho to lend her a first round was where you tried to get the president's attention. This was unusual enough to get some attention, at worst. Fortunately, she was GOOD at it, which was guaranteed to get her plenty of attention. Ok then. She would beat the other contestants so badly; it would be OBVIOUS to the president that SHE should be the star. Then she would climb the ladder to super-stardom, and get her revenge. She would not rest in peace until she got her revenge.

From Kiogami-

Please Reveiw, give me your thoughts on my story so far. Be totally honest. I'm gladly accepting tips, or helpful hints, and if you have an idea for a future chapter, you can include it, and i'll try my best to write it in.

Thanks!


End file.
